Zeo United
by CTU Saint Louis
Summary: The teens gain new powers, meet new allies and combat against a new villain, the queen of evil herself: Divatox
1. It's Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers or Divatox. HOWEVER, I own my characters like Zelda, Dovatix.

A/N: Here we go, moving right along on to Zeo. Enjoy, and review. BTW, the Zeo #s will be roman numerals. (I,II,III,IV,V)

Age Check (Rangers are now seniors in high school)

Samantha-18

Kyle-18

Greg-17

Susan-17

Neil-17

BTW: Dovatix is Divatox's sister, and an evil genius/scientist.

Zeo United

By Matt Jamieson

Chapter One-It's Coming

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER (THE PRESENT, 1996)

The five teens sat downtrodden in the Youth Center, silently sipping on banana shakes. They had been through a rough two days. First, their comrade Kathy Palmer had been slain in order to Divatox from taking over the Earth. Second, their fortress the Command Center had been blown to smithereens, and Zelda and Zordon were presumably dead.

"Well, the only way to confirm that they are…gone, is to go back and search the ruins," Kyle said.

"But how, teleportation is basically gone," Samantha said.

"True, but still I'm going to use the RADBUG. That's why Ross built it, in case teleportation was down," Kyle responded.

The rangers agreed and finished their shakes, heading for Kyle's house.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Divatox and Lord Zedd were celebrating their victory in full style. They had just seen the Command Center erupt in flames, their enemies smitten. The Tenga squad returned, flapping their wings.

"Ah, my pets. Did you eliminate the rangers?" Divatox said.

"Well…," the leader began.

Divatox's smile quickly left her face.

"But you…did get the Zeo Crystal, right?" Divatox said, unsurely.

The Tengas squawked quietly.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Divatox said as black energy flew from her hands, incinerating the Tengas.

Zedd backed up, Divatox was not happy, and when she wasn't pleased, no one could be happy.

"Divatox…take…take it easy," he began.

"Zedd, you were good, for a while, that's until you stupidly let the rangers get away, and they will probably be able to reclaim the crystal!" Divatox bellowed.

She took his staff, drained it of its power and combined it with hers. She turned, zapping Zedd who exploded, blood splattering all over the throne room.

"I'm so scary sometimes, I even scare myself," Divatox said, pulling out a small communications device.

"Yes, this is time controller 14341," the person said.

"Get me back to 2525," Divatox said.

A portal opened in front of her, and she calmly walked in.

KYLE'S HOUSE

The teens gassed up the RADBUG and piled in, buckling up.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Susan asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, plus Ross left me an instructional video," Kyle replied, pressing a blue button.

A medium-sized video screen appeared with the face of Ross on it.

"Basically, you begin like normal, find a hidden road like in the woods and then press the orange button for levitation. To land, yank on the red lever. Good luck," Ross said as the screen disappeared.

Kyle started the car, and began driving until they reached a dirt road leading into the Angel Grove forest.

"Hang on!" he said, pressing the button and having the car soar up into the air.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox stood, the portal closing behind her. Her brainy sister, Dovatix, appeared wearing wire rim glasses.

"Ah, how was your trip to the past?" Dovatix asked cheerfully.

"Dismal," Divatox said, sitting on her throne.

"Why is that?" her sister asked curiously.

"It's because Zedd screwed up, those humans will have the Zeo Crystal, and it's really starting to piss me off!" Divatox screamed.

"I have an idea," Dovatix said.

"What a surprise," her sister said sarcastically.

"Send some piranhatrons to reclaim the crystal," Dovatix said as Divatox began smiling. She nodded and a group of her soldiers jumped through the portal.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

Kyle steered the RADBUG gently as the car zoomed across the desert. He continued until a strange noise was heard in the motor.

"Warning, engine damage, hovering systems disabled," a computer voice said as the RADBUG began going down. Kyle steered it, and carefully timed it, so the RADBUG was nose down in the sand.

Kyle turned to Susan in the back and said, "Pull that lever, it should open to the trunk,"  
  
Susan did as she was told, and then opened the trunk, letting daylight into the car. The five teens climbed out, seeing they were extremely close to the ruins of the Command Center.

The teens stood around, and slowly walked into where the barriers of the Command Center once stood.

"There's nothing left here," Samantha said, picking up what was once the covering of a control panel.

"Wait, what's this?" Greg said as he pushed aside some the rubble to reveal…

"THE ZEO CRYSTAL!" the teens exclaimed.

"Those bird brains must've dropped it," Samantha said.

"We can still protect the Earth," Kyle said as a dark flash of light occurred. 

Ten fishlike creatures appeared, ready for fighting stances.

"Whoa, what ARE those things?" Susan asked.

"Divatox must have realized the crystal isn't with her," Kyle said, assuming his karate stance.

"Took her awhile," Susan commented.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and began cracking. The teens fell, deep down into the Earth until they hit a metal floor.

"Where are we?" Neil asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure," Samantha commented.

"Rangers," a voice called out.

"ZELDA!" they exclaimed.

"Rangers, step through the vortex," Zelda said as the teens stared at a green spot in the wall. Kyle and Samantha went first, followed by Susan, Greg and Neil.

The rangers looked in awe, seeing a brand new fortress, with better technology and everything.

"Welcome to the Power Chamber," Zelda said as she stood next to a shorter woman with short curled brown hair. The rangers were pleased to also see Zordon safe.

"Rangers, this is my best friend, Dimitria," Zelda said as she introduced the rangers to Dimitria.

"Rangers, Dimitria has traveled from her home planet of Inquiris to help us transfer the Zeo powers to you," Zordon said.

"So…you were once the Zeo rangers," Kyle said.

The three nodded as Zelda began and said, "Samantha, please come forward, and present the Zeo Crystal,"

Samantha slowly trotted forward, and as she did, Kathy's spirit rose in front of her saying, "Samantha, I would be honored if you became the pink Zeo ranger,"

Zelda took the crystal from Samantha, and with one finger, began zapping pink energy into her saying, "Receive the power, Zeo Ranger I, pink!"

Samantha appeared in a pink uniform, completely different from her original one. This one had a white border around her neck, edged off with a gold border. Her helmet had an oval on it.

Dimitria turned to Susan, hinting for her to come forward. Dimitria's two index fingers, combined, streaming out yellow energy and calling out, "Receive the power Zeo Ranger II, yellow!" as Susan appeared in a yellow uniform similar to Samantha's, but her helmet had two thin ovals on it.

Zordon's head turned to Kyle and said, "Kyle face me now," 

Kyle faced his mentor as five points on Zordon's head glowed red, and shot out at Kyle. 

"Receive the power, Zeo Ranger V, Red!" Zordon said as Kyle molded into his uniform, a star on his helmet.

Zordon turned to Greg and Neil, saying, "Your process to the Zeo powers is much easier," 

Two morphers appeared, one blue and one green. Greg took the green one, and Neil the blue.

"Rangers, this a momentous day. You are no longer the Mighty Morphin power rangers, but the Zeo rangers. There is another reason this day will be remembered. Rangers, I am departing with Dimitria; her people can retrieve me from this time warp. Zelda will be your new leader. We have had many joyous and sad occasions. Do not despair, I will return…in time," Zordon said as he left the tube, with Dimitria, both leaving in a white trail of light.

Zelda turned to the rangers and said, "Zeo rangers, this fight will be much more difficult; Divatox's monsters are more difficult and she is more ruthless than Rita and Zedd combined. You must remember, even when we are despaired by her; we are fighting to protect Earth from her.

The teens smiled, and joined hands; they had new powers, a new enemy, but the same mission.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. Food Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the moneymaking power rangers.

A/N: What a totally awesome time it's been since I last updated. My penname's character has finally surfaced on _Ninja Storm_. Now back to an old favorite episode of mine, rewritten with a few Zeo twists.

Chapter Two-Food Fight

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

Samantha and Susan walked through the Youth Center, carrying trays of delicious sandwiches. It was time for the International Food Festival, hoping to raise money for the preschool and day care center's playground equipment. Nearly two weeks ago, the teens had received their Zeo powers, but strangely, Divatox had not sent a monster back yet.

"Good morning ladies," Mr. Kaplan, the new principal of Angel Grove High said coming toward the two. 

"Good morning Mr. Kaplan," Samantha said.

The three talked until Mr. Kaplan moved toward one of Susan's sandwiches.

"Eh, eh, eh, Mr. Kaplan, that'll cost you twenty dollars," Susan said, moving the tray away.

The girls set the trays down, and prepared themselves at the various stations for the patrons that would be entering soon.

The many teens served their generous patrons and more kept coming in. Everything was fine, until some bozos decided to toss pies at Mr. Kaplan, missing him and causing chaos.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone screamed.

That's when it got totally out of hand, the food went flying and it seemed like everyone was in the havoc. 

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox watched the portal with utter disgust.

"Food fight? Oh ho, I'll give them a fight for their food. SISTER, SISTER!" Divatox screamed moving toward Dovatix's laboratory. 

Dovatix was mixing chemicals when suddenly Divatox entered the lab, screaming.

"Yes?" Dovatix asked.

"I want a pudgy pig!" Divatox said.

"I have the formula for the pig, but it's not my best work," Dovatix said, unsurely.

"THEN MAKE IT YOUR BEST WORK!" Divatox shouted as Dovatix mixed the chemicals.

She poured them on the floor and in mere seconds came a fat large pig wearing some weird hat. Divatox opened the portal, sending the monster back in time.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The two couples were enjoying their picnic when suddenly a large monster came, and ran toward them. The four people fled and the pig began devouring their food.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

Inside, the five teens were slowly seeing that the fight came to an end. As they slid one of the punks causing the ruckus into a punchbowl, Mr. Kaplan stood next to the table. The punchbowl flew off and hit Mr. Kaplan, drenching him, and knocking off his wig.

"That…is IT! Look at this mess! Our food festival is ruined! And you five ought to be ashamed! I only hope we have enough money to pay for the playground equipment!" Mr. Kaplan shouted.

"Mr. Kaplan-," Kyle began.

"Oh I don't want to hear any excuses! Here, you're in charge of the clean-up!" Mr. Kaplan said, thrusting a broom at Kyle and walking out.

Suddenly, Kyle's communicator rang out, and the teens slipped away into a hall.

"Zelda, what is it?" Kyle said.

"Zeo Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber at once," Zelda's voice said.

The teens pressed their communicators and disappeared from the Youth Center.

THE POWER CHAMBER

The teens were shocked at what they were seeing.

"The images you are seeing happened mere moments ago. It appears Divatox has unleashed this ravenous pig upon the Earth. Its sole purpose is to eat. I've calculated it will consume Earth's food supplies within forty-eight hours," Zelda said.

"Look at thing, it is so…gross," Samantha said.

"Let's give this pig a ranger barbeque," Kyle said.

"Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you," Zelda said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kyle said.

The five teens put their arms down as another morpher appeared. They raised their arms and crossed them, combining the power of the two morphers.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" Samantha exclaimed as a grid formed over her body, changing into her uniform.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Susan shouted as another grid appeared.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" Neil said as he transformed.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Greg stated as his grid covered him.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" Kyle said as the last grid formed over him.

ANGEL GROVE POWER PLANT

The Zeo Rangers landed at the city's power plant, where the pig was resting. It jumped down, and the rangers began using their martial arts skills on it. The blows didn't even phase the beast.

"Let's try out our new Zeo weapons!" Kyle suggested.

Samantha and Susan were first.

"Power disc!" Samantha said as a pink disc appeared.

"Power clubs!" Susan said as they charged at the pig.

The two female rangers got some blows in until the pig started to eat their weapons.

"Susan back away!" Samantha yelled.

"Power Ax!" Neil said as his weapon came.

"Power hatchet!" Greg said as the weapon materialized. 

The next two rangers attacked, getting the same effect as the first two.

Kyle called down his power sword, which the pig instantly devoured. He grunted and snorted towards Susan, and grabbed her, eating the yellow ranger.

"NO!" the others cried out.

The pig cackled and spewed out a stream of colored smoke, engulfing the remaining rangers in a vortex, and warping them somewhere else in the city.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox smiled fiendishly at the portal, saying, "This is amazing, he's eating everything in sight,"  
  
She paused and then said, "Sister? SISTER!"  
  


She continued calling for Dovatix, who was quietly celebrating her first victorious monster in her lab.

"Finally a monster that works. I'll wait a little bit longer and then march in triumphant," she said softly to herself.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The vortex spat the rangers, de-morphed, into the park.

"What a weird way to travel," Greg said.

As the teens began standing up, Samantha's communicator went off.

"Zelda," Samantha said.

"Rangers, while you were in the pig's vortex, he found his way into your food festival, and is causing utter chaos," Zelda said.

"Oh no!" the teens said as they ran off to the Youth Center.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

The teens caught their breath after running nearly half a mile to get to the Youth Center, but when they looked up, they found it was too late. No one was there, and the Youth Center was in worse shape then it was before.

"Oh man, he got everything," Kyle said.

"Man, Mr. Kaplan's gonna flip his wig…again!" Neil said.

"Yeah, but there's one thing I don't understand, why did the pig eat Susan?" Kyle said.

"Well…if you think about Susan was almost exactly like sugar, spice and everything nice," Samantha said, as she moved to a certain table in the room.

"Look around. That pig ate everything in sight, but he didn't even touch the hot stuff," Samantha said, picking up a tray of sandwiches with salsa inside them.

"Well, could we use that to get Susan and our weapons back?" Kyle asked as Samantha nodded.

"Zelda, we found a way to defeat the pig, we just need his location," Greg said into his communicator.

"He is at the Angel Grove Food Processing Plant," Zelda responded.

Greg thanked Zelda and the four teens morphed, teleporting to the pig's location.

ANGEL GROVE FOOD PROCESSING PLANT

The rangers landed, each carrying a plate of food, Samantha carrying the weakness of the pig. Minutes passed and finally the pig emerged, hungry for free food. Kyle tossed his, then Neil and Greg, and finally Samantha. The pig ate the goodies, but suddenly burst yellow smoke from his mouth, thanks to Samantha's morsel.

Out of his mouth came tons of food, the rangers' weapons and finally Susan. She morphed back to her Zeo form and grabbed her clubs, hitting the pig. The other four injured the pig, combining their weapons and ridding the Earth of the foul beast.

"Hey Divatox, you'll have to do better than that if you want defeat us!" Susan said.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Divatox yelled out.

"I warned you he wasn't my best work," Dovatix said.

Divatox growled and Dovatix fled the room. 

"How can anyone conquer the universe with this nitwit!?" Divatox asked herself, slamming her head on the balcony.

A/N: OK, next chapter brings in the Gold Ranger. Should be up soon.


	3. The Man with the Midas Touch

Disclaimer: It's Saban's gold mine, I just work in it, stealing the occasional gold.

A/N: Here it comes, Trey of Triforia, a.k.a., the Gold Ranger. Plus, I'm happy to report that my next story will start work in mid to late July.

Chapter 3-The Man with the Midas Touch

OUTER SPACE, NEAR SATURN-THE PRESENT

The large zord hurried through space, hundreds of velocifighters gaining on it. The pilot jammed on the turbo, but it had no effect. The fighter fired at the ship, disabling it and crashing it on a nearby planet. 

AQUITAR

Delphine was meditating outside Aquitar's main city when a thunderous crash echoed through the atmosphere. She and the other rangers saw a large pyramid like zord in the forests and ran to see what had happened. The front opened up, and out fell a ranger, covered in a gold uniform.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox turned to the portal, communicating with her henchwoman, whom she had just released from the dungeons.

"Well Astronema?" she asked.

"The velocifighters obliterated the Gold Ranger somewhere over Aquitar, my queen," she responded.

"Good work Astronema, stay there and keep an eye on things," Divatox said as the portal dimmed.

Divatox turned, saying to herself, "Things are going better than I planned it to be,"  
  
THE POWER CHAMBER-THE PRESENT

Kyle had decided he needed to prep with someone above his level, before his test to see if he would be accepted to the Kiya Ninja Academy in Tokyo, Japan. So, Zelda decided to accept his offer, battling him in the Power Chamber while the other rangers were out for the day, introducing Neil's old friend, James Anderson, to the city of Angel Grove.

As Zelda knocked Kyle down, and was about to punch him, her hand stopped inches away from him.

"Good, you may be accepted, Kyle with these skills, but there is much training that is needed," Zelda, said as he extended a hand to help Kyle up.

"Thank you, Zelda," Kyle said, bowing.

Suddenly, the less high-pitched alarm went off, and Kyle said, "What is it?"  
  


"We are receiving an emergency communication from Aquitar," Zelda said, activating the viewing screen.

"Zelda of Eltar, we must speak with you on a matter of great urgency," Delphine said.

"We have stumbled on the Gold Zeo Ranger, who is being pursued by Divatox's forces from his native planet. We will be sending him to you shortly. May I present to you, Trey, lord of the planet Triforia," Delphine said, stepping away so Zelda could see.

In the back, was Trey, age nineteen, blonde hair, in much pain from the assault. Soon he would be with the legendary Eltarian, Zelda. He felt himself being teleported away, and he shut his eyes. He landed on a hard metal floor as a boy of about eighteen came over to him as well as Zelda, helping him to his feet.

"I'll get the others," Kyle said, running to another panel.

He called to Samantha, and soon the other four Zeo rangers were at the Power Chamber.

"Whoa, who's he?" Susan asked.

"Rangers, this is Trey of Triforia, he is a ranger as well, possessing the power of the Gold Zeo Ranger," Zelda said.

"Gold Zeo Ranger? He'll be a powerful ally to us," Samantha said prophetically.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Trey said, standing up slowly.

"For some reason, my powers are being drained, and I can't explain it. For some reason, the drainage is slowly killing me. In order for me to retain my powers, I must pass on the powers of the Gold Zeo Ranger to another, until I am once again ready," Trey said.

"We'll help you all the way, Trey," Greg said, patting Trey.

"Yeah, and I have a person in mind who just fits the description of our new ranger," Neil said, whispering to Samantha and Zelda.

"That's perfect!" they both cried, hurrying to teleport the new ranger candidate to the Power Chamber. The person landed, dusting himself or herself' off and looking around. As he or she looked around, he turned seeing four familiar faces, and two unknown.

"JAMES!" The Earth rangers said.

"Welcome James Anderson, I am Zelda, please sit down there is much we must tell you of.

Zelda and the rangers told James everything. Starting from Divatox's dark future, continuing through Rita and Lord Zedd, up to the present with Trey. James sat there, taking everything into account.

"So…you want me…to take on this dude's powers for a bit?" James said.

"Yes," Samantha replied.

"Cool," James commented as Trey morphed back into the Gold Ranger. He pulled out a Golden staff, wielding it, and pointing it at James.

"Through the power of this staff, passed down through the generations of royalty of Triforia, I, Trey, pass on my powers to James for as long as he will need them," Trey said as a golden blast of power shot out, engulfing James. When the blast settled, Trey was de-morphed, and James was in the Gold Ranger's suit, wielding the Golden Power Staff.

"Whoa, that is one of the coolest uniforms I've EVER seen," Greg commented.

"Now with six Zeo rangers this completes the power, and we have a new zord at our disposal," Zelda said turning to Trey. 

Trey activated the viewing screen, focusing on his zord, still down in the forests of Aquitar.

"It is Pyramidas. It will be able to carry all of your zeo zords and be able to defeat the toughest opponents," Trey said. 

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

"NO!" Divatox said as she called back to Astronema in the present.

"Yes Queen Divatox?" Astronema said.

"The Gold Ranger is still alive! He has transferred his powers to an earthling and now the Zeo team is more powerful than ever. You will be going back to the dungeons for this!" Divatox said, as she reached through time, pulling Astronema forward and throwing her into jail.

"I'm going to need something big to stop this ranger. Get me…Mad Midas!" she said fiendishly. 

The crazed monster, whose energy was revived with gold, appeared and was sent back to the past.

THE POWER CHAMBER

The teens had finished congratulating James when the alarms went off. Trey went over to the control panels, checking for what had just happened.

"It appears Divatox does not approve of this new union. She has released Mad Midas upon Angel Grove. Be warned, Midas' energy comes from stealing Gold," Zelda said.

James turned to Zelda and said, "I will,"  
  
The five Zeo rangers morphed and headed off, now it was James' turn.

"Gold Ranger power!" he said as the top of the staff opened and transformed James into the Gold Ranger.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

The Zeos landed near Town Square where Mad Midas was waiting. They attacked, calling down their respective Zeo weapons. As James fired blasts from the Golden Power Staff, it only increased Midas' power. The rangers combined their weapons, including James', firing a blast, and destroying Mad Midas.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

"OOH! FIRE THE TORPEDOES!" she screamed.

Two large torpedoes sped through the portal, hitting the ground where Mad Midas once stood. The explosion brought him back, to city squashing size.

"OK, time to call our zeo zords," Kyle said.

"Zeo Zord I, power up," Samantha said as a missile launcher for the Zeo rangers appeared.

"Zeo Zord II, power up," Susan said, as her zord, a rocket launcher appeared.

"Mystical sphinx zord, arise!" Neil proclaimed as his zord, Zeo III came.

"Mighty bull, Taurus, appear!" Greg said as the large Zeo Zord IV, Taurus, appeared.

"Powerful phoenix, descend!" Kyle yelled as Zeo Zord V landed from the sky.

The zords combined, forming a Megazord, and preparing to take on Midas. Their energy wasn't golden, so they got many hits in, and severely damaged the foe.

"My turn! I CALL ON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!" James yelled as the large pyramid zord approached.

James jumped, entering the cockpit of Pyramidas. 

"Guys, let's take him down, combine the zords into Pyramidas!" James said.

"Right, OK, let's do it!" Kyle said.

"We need Ultrazord power now!" the six Zeo rangers said.

Pyramidas transformed into a rolling carrier, and the five zords landed on it. The others joined James in the cockpit and prepared to fire. A bright rainbow appeared as the Zeo rangers delivered their finishing move to Midas.

THE POWER CHAMBER

The rangers returned to the Power Chamber and de-morphed. They saw Trey, slowly recovering from his wounds; he would be back in action very soon. James frowned, but was brought up when Kyle said, if he goes to Japan, he can be the red ranger. The teens rejoiced, it would be the last time they would be content for a long time.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, and yes, Kyle is leaving in the next two chapters, but he will return, I swear.

  
  



	4. Changing Rangers

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: My favorite character, built in my own likeness makes his Zeo exit, but it will take two chapters to fill. Please review.

Chapter Four-Changing Rangers

KYLE MARTIS' HOUSE

Kyle picked up the mail, thumbing through the letters. Bills, bills, _Entertainment Weekly_, and finally, a letter. But this wasn't any letter, it had three stamps on it, and the return address was labeled Kiya Ninja Academy, Tokyo, Japan. Kyle speedily opened the letter reading through it as fast as he could. He had been accepted. Next week he would be training at the academy in Tokyo.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

The teens, minus Kyle sat a table, watching a karate tournament on TV. Kyle ran in, and told them the good news. They all congratulated, all except for Samantha. Samantha inside was deeply upset, she didn't know how long Kyle would be training, and she might never see him again.

Kyle's communicator beeped, and the six teens walked out into the hall.

"Zelda," he said.

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber," Zelda said.

The six tapped their communicators and sped away.

THE POWER CHAMBER

The teens landed, and Samantha began by saying, "Zelda what is it?"

"Rangers I share with Kyle in his good news, but now we must do something quickly. Kyle cannot go from Japan to here and continue fighting evil, and so today he will relinquish up his ranger powers and give them to another," Zelda replied.

"But who?" Neil asked.

"It will be James. Trey has regained his energy, and will continue fighting, but first you must give him the Golden powers back," Zelda said.

Trey appeared and said to James, "Thank you James for keeping the powers alive and in our hands,"

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox smirked as she saw what was happening with the rangers.

"Two power transfers, two chances to grab those morphers. I just need to get someone to grab that pesky red ranger's Zeonizer and we'll be fine. Oh Dovatix," she called out.

"Yes sister?" she asked.

"I need you to break through those pitiful Eltarian security forces on the Power Chamber, we have a mission to accomplish," she replied, pushing her red cape and walking away.

THE POWER CHAMBER

Zelda pressed a large button, and a strange device appeared out of the floor. She turned to the rangers, saying, "This is my invention, the power transfer machine. I built an additional attachment so we can transfer Kyle's power to James, and James' to Trey,"  
  
The three went up to the machine, Zelda strapping them in. She pressed a red button and the machine began glowing, emanating energy. As the power transfer was about to begin, a blast of dark energy hit the machine, stunning the three rangers. At the other edge of the Power Chamber stood Divatox and her sister Dovatix.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarms screamed.

Divatox zapped them silent, saying, "We know we're here,"  
  
Dovatix walked over, picking up the red morpher, and the gold power staff.

"We'll just be taking these and wreaking havoc with them," Divatox said as she and her sister disappeared.

Suddenly, red blobs appeared over Kyle, gold over Trey and both red and gold blobs over James' body. All three of the boys began shaking a bit violently.

"What's happening to them?" Samantha said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The morphers are still theirs they are a part of them, and their energy is being drained. If the morphers are not recovering soon, they will die," Zelda said.

"That lousy witch, inside Kyle's suit!" Samantha spat.

"Be careful rangers," Zelda said as they morphed and teleported to the rock quarry.

ANGEL GROVE ROCK QUARRY

The four landed on a cliff, preparing to sneak attack Divatox (now in the Gold uniform) and Dovatix (in the Red). However, Divatox sensed them, and made them fall to the ground with a blast from the Golden Power Staff. The four regrouped, calling their weapons, but they were no match for the duo of villains.

"Ha, you insignificant threats, prepare to be eliminated," Divatox said as she raised the Golden Power Staff.

_C'mon girl, think damn it! There has to be a weakness in these two! _Samantha thought. _Beauty! THAT'S IT!_

"Divatox, have we ever told you how beautiful you are?" Samantha said, hoping the plan would work.

Catching on, Greg continued by saying, "And Dovatix, have we told you how clever you are to come with these creatures?"

At once the two women de-morphed, definitely taking the compliments.

"You really think so?" Divatox and Dovatix said.

Samantha smirked, slowly removing her Zeo blaster, as did the other rangers.

"Nope not really," Samantha said.

She jumped, taking mere seconds to kick down the two, and regain the morphers. To prevent retaliation, the others fired their blasters until the two disappeared.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox screamed saying, "OH! The fake, we-love-your-beauty move. I fell for it AGAIN!"

Dovatix said, "Calm down my queen, I know now how to break into that base,"

Divatox fiendishly smiled saying, "Prepare creation of an army of piranhatrons,"

THE POWER CHAMBER

Back at the Power Chamber, the transfer process had begun once again. This time it was successful, Trey regaining his Golden powers, and James receiving Kyle's. The rangers congratulated the new red ranger, and prepared for a long difficult phase without Kyle, which would begin very soon.


	5. Lovers Ripped Apart

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: This will definitely be a tearjerker chapter for some, as lovers are torn apart. Believe me, it was very hard to write this chapter, modeling Samantha and Kyle after my girlfriend and myself.

Chapter Five-Lovers Ripped Apart

KYLE MARTIS' HOUSE

Kyle's parents had just left to go and buy another suitcase for Kyle at the Angel Grove mall, so he decided to call his friends over for a farewell party. They bought pizzas, and watched some of Kyle's favorite movies, including _Aliens, _and _Enter the Dragon_, which inspired Kyle to go into martial arts.

After a few hours, the teens bid farewell to Kyle until tomorrow, and they left, except for Samantha. She helped clean up the mess left behind by the ranger teens. As she threw away the last of the paper plates, she leaned down on the counter, her head in her hands, crying.

"Samantha, it's going to be OK," Kyle said, trying to comfort her.

"No it won't be Kyle, I LOVE you, and I would do anything in the world to see you again. Depending on how far you go, I might not ever see you again," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He raised her head saying, "You'll be able to see me whenever you want,"

"But…but how will I?" Samantha asked, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

Kyle smiled and walked away, returning with a box. He opened it revealing a golden locket, shaped in a heart.

Samantha gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, saying, "Oh my God!"  
  
Kyle smiled to her, and said, "Open it,"  
  


Samantha did, seeing on one side, a picture of them together, at the junior prom, and a blank space on the other side.

"What this blank spot for Kyle?" she asked.

"That's how you can see me. I had Zelda design this feature, just say I wish I could see Kyle, and wherever I am, you'll be able to see me," Kyle said.

Samantha smiled and softly said, "Kyle, thank you,"

Kyle said, "You're welcome," and put the locket around his girlfriend's neck. As he did, he revealed one of his own saying, "We'll always be together,"

Samantha began softly crying again, and this time, Kyle stopped her, with a long, passionate kiss. Samantha turned to him, saying, "Can we do it again?"  
  
Kyle looked at the clock in the den; his parents wouldn't be home for two more hours. He nodded as they went into his bedroom. Samantha and Kyle removed their clothes, and once again had sex with each other, for the last time.

THE POWER CHAMBER

The next day, Kyle was teleported early into the Power Chamber, to bid Zelda, his mentor goodbye.

"Kyle, you have grown into a truly amazing young man, and I wish only the best for you. These past years here have been a thrill with you leading the team, now I only hope they will be able to move without your guidance and wisdom," Zelda said, hugging the teen.

She pulled out a slender red box, revealing a communicator.

"If I ever need you, or if Japan ever needs us, call us," Zelda said.

Tears were brimming in his eyes as he said, "Thank you,"  
  
He wrapped his arms around Zelda, besides Samantha, this fortress, his second home would be missed most of all. Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes, letting go of Zelda.

"Is everything ready for my surprise to the others?" Kyle said.

Zelda said, "Yes my friend," 

Kyle said, "Thank you Zelda, for all you've done for me these past years,"  
  


Zelda said, "You are welcome, but it is me who should be thanking you. Your tireless dedication to the power ranger team has kept Divatox's dark future from reigning over this world. Kyle, you are a true leader, and I only hope Samantha will be the same in your absence,"

Kyle smiled, and pressed the communicator, and exited the Power Chamber for the last time.

ANGEL GROVE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

Kyle pulled up to the airport, checking his six bags, and lugging two in with him. He went through the security checkpoints with no problem, heading to his gate to check the flight. When he reached the desk, he saw Divatox, in disguise, but was not sure what was going to happen.

"Hello…Kyle. I must say these past years have been quite a challenge with you. But now that you're leaving I think that Earth's conquest will be fairly easy. You were a worthy adversary, but now you're just a civilian, but I won't forget you in the new world order, so remember that Kyle," she said, disappearing.

Kyle stood there, pondering Divatox's words, but shrugged them off as the plane came to the gate.

THE POWER CHAMBER

At noon, Zelda called the rangers to the Power Chamber.

"Rangers, I know that you all are upset of Kyle's resignation, but it is for the best. Kyle left you something to remember him by," Zelda said, guiding the surprise down to the floor.

It was the viewing globe, completely restored, and made to look like it hadn't suffered through the explosion of the Command Center.

"Zelda…what is it?" Susan asked.

"It is the viewing globe, but has been reengineered to show you Kyle whenever you six wish," Zelda said.

Kyle's face appeared on the globe in a pre-recorded message.

"Surprise guys! I hope you enjoy this gift. My days as a power ranger were the best of my life, and I only wish they could have been longer. Had we not been chosen to defend Earth, I don't think that we would be this close as friends. I consider you guys my family, and I wish all of you the best. I hope I can return soon for a visit, but I'm not sure when it will be. Guys, you were all unique. Each of you had a great attribute that I will remember about you: Your athleticism, your comedy, your high spirits, your caring, and your love. I will miss you everyday until my return. Love from your friend and comrade, Kyle," the screen said as it went blank.

That's when the emotions were let out. Tears were present in everyone's eyes as they flew to Zelda for comfort and support. She felt the exact same way, but could not help feeling that something more evil and more diabolical was on its way, and that there would be no way to stop it.

A/N: Oh, tearjerker and cliffhanger in one chapter. Anyway, there will most likely be between 1-3 chapters left in this story.


	6. Nice Guys Finish Last

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers.

A/N: Here comes the ending to _Zeo United_. I'm bringing a Turbo villain into the mix, just for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. There will be many twists and turns through the next couple of chapters.

Chapter Six-Nice Guys Finish Last

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox turned to the balcony; watching the monster approached the balcony. He reminded her in some ways of her bumbling nephew, Elgar, but this monster was much more destructive and terrorizing.

"Ah, Goldgoyle, thank you for coming on such short notice," Divatox said.

"The pleasure is mine, Queen of Evil," he responded.

"I need you to back to the past and eliminate the Zeo Rangers once and for all. You are the most fearsome of our forces, and I always saved you for the last battle. Good luck," she said as the portal opened and Goldgoyle went through it into the past.

THE YOUTH CENTER

Samantha and James were training on the mats, practicing for their next encounter with Divatox. James quickly flipped Samantha onto the blue mat, without even trying to block her lethal moves. Something was definitely wrong with the pink Zeo ranger.

"Sam, you ok?" James asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Kyle," she said.

"Girl, he's fine, stopping worrying, you need get a move on with your life," Susan said, walking over to the two.

"Yeah, we're now high school graduates, and we'll be moving on to college soon," Greg said joining the group.

"But we're about to lose Trey going back to Triforia, and I just keep thinking that soon something terrible is going to happen," Samantha said.

"Nothing can happen as long we're power rangers," Neil said, smiling at Samantha.

That's when Samantha's communicator beeped. The five stepped out into the hall to answer the call.

"Yes?" Samantha asked.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber at once," Zelda, said.

The rangers locked in, teleporting away.

THE POWER CHAMBER

The five landed in the Power Chamber where Zelda and Trey stood looking at a horrid monster on the viewing screen.

"What is that thing?" Neil asked.

"It is Goldgoyle, Divatox's most diabolical and treacherous monster. She has eliminated many ranger teams with this monster alone. Be extremely careful rangers, Goldgoyle is like nothing you have ever faced," Zelda said.

"We will Zelda," Samantha said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the five rangers said.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Trey proclaimed as the six teleported to the creature's location in Angel Grove.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

The rangers landed and began combat with Goldgoyle, who was the toughest foe they had faced to the date. They began by using karate moves on the creature, which it instantly absorbed and sent back to the rangers. They then used their Zeo blasters, exhausting the weapon's ammo on Goldgoyle.

"ZEO WEAPONS!" Samantha proclaimed as the five weapons appeared.

The Zeo rangers attacked, using their weapons, but Goldgoyle had a plan of his own to rid these insignificant weapons. He breathed fire onto each of the weapons, incinerating them. The Zeo rangers were almost out of options.

"We need the Zeo Cannon!" Samantha said.

A large red cannon materialized in the air, prompting to be charged before firing. The five rangers took a small crystal, inserting it into the cannon, and taking their positions. Samantha pressed the trigger, and a large fireball exited the cannon, hitting Goldgoyle, but barely even fazing him. He turned the blast back, and destroyed the cannon with it.

"Oh man, this guy is tough!" Susan commented.

That's when Trey stepped in, saying, "I call upon the powers of the Golden Power Staff, rid the Earth of this foe!"

He stepped in front of the five, and fired a large golden bolt of energy at the monster. It promptly exploded, the blast obliterating it, and setting fire to the ground around it.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

"They think they've beaten me? Well I have just begun to fight. FIRE THE TORPEDOES!" Divatox said as the torpedoes disappeared through the portal.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

The torpedoes hit the ground where Goldgoyle once stood; revitalizing him and making him grow.

"We need Zeo zord power now!" the rangers said.

"I call on the power of Pyramidas!" Trey said

The five zords appeared as the rangers jumped in to their cockpits, and pressed buttons forming the Zeo Megazord. They began combat with Goldgoyle, getting a few punches in, but overall getting pummeled. Trey flew in, zapping Goldgoyle, but getting zapped himself, and having to fly out. The rangers called down the zeo sword, and attempted to chop down Goldgoyle with it, but he broke in two as if it were plastic.

"MAN! We're going to get clobbered out here!" Greg said.

And he was right, punches and kicks were thrown at the creature, but Goldgoyle pummeled the Zeo Megazord, showing absolutely no mercy to the rangers. As Goldgoyle kicked the Megazord, it fell to Earth, and inside, the rangers were trying to think of a way to defeat Goldgoyle.

"I have an idea, and it's a long shot," Neil said.

"At this point I'm ready to hear ANYTHING," Samantha said.

"OK, we have the Megazord grab Goldgoyle, keep him grabbing it, and set the Megazord for self-destruct, destroying Goldgoyle in the process," Neil said.

"Neil...that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! We'd be totally screwed with our zords gone!" Samantha said.

"But it WILL work Samantha, I'm sure of it, just go with me," Neil said.

Samantha sighed and said, "Alright, get us back up off the ground, then lock on Goldgoyle, hold him TIGHT and then hit the self-destruct, we'll only have about five seconds to get out,"

The rangers stood the Megazord up, and used both of its metal hands to grab tightly onto Goldgoyle. Susan punched out some glass, activating the self-destruct as the rangers bailed out the Megazord. Five seconds later, the Megazord exploded in a giant explosion, taking Goldgoyle along with it.

The rangers did not know what to do, celebrate or mourn the losing of their zords. They teleported back to the Power Chamber, the battle finished.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox groaned, saying, "Not again!"

Dovatix entered saying, "My queen I have the army ready, are you ready as well?"

Divatox turned and said, "Yes, set course for the year, 1997," (Remember, it's been a year for high school)

THE POWER CHAMBER

The rangers de-morphed turning to Zelda and saying, "We got rid of Goldgoyle, but at a huge cost. We lost the weapons, the cannon AND the zords,"

Zelda sighed saying, "Costs are to be seen in warfare,"

Trey turned to the humans and said, "Rangers, I'm afraid now I must leave Earth. Triforia has come under assault by Divatox and I must defend my home planet with valor. I bid you farewell, and may the power protect you,"

Trey teleported away in a gold streak, flying away on Pyramidas.

Zelda turned to the rangers, saying, "Rangers, I am afraid that the Zeo powers have been damaged and now you must-,"

Zelda was cut off by a dark lightning bolt strike through the Power Chamber. Smoke cleared and out of it appeared Divatox, smiling like she was a child on her birthday.

"DIVATOX!" the rangers said.

"Exactly," Divatox said.

"What have you come for?" Zelda said, assuming a karate stance.

"Well, I realized my master plan to conquer the universe will not succeed as long I do not have one critical element in my possession," she said.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"You," Divatox said.

Zelda and the rangers were obviously stunned by this proclamation. Divatox flung black lightning from her fingertips, knocking Zelda unconscious. She put a force field between herself and the rangers, moving over and picking up the body.

"Don't worry rangers, I know you wanted to fight, so I created an army of my piranhatrons to destroy the Power Chamber and you as well. Have fun!" Divatox said, disappearing with Zelda.

The alarm went off, and the viewing screen automatically shifted to the desert where the army was slowly approaching.

"There are thousands of them!" Greg said.

"Let's use our powers for as long we have them!" Susan said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the teens exclaimed.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink," Samantha said.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow," Susan said.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue," Neil said.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green," Greg said.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red," James said.

A/N: The battle to save the Power Chamber is on! Ch. 7 will be up by the end of the week, along with chapter 8, the final words.


	7. The Long and Winding Road

Disclaimer: The rangers: Saban owns them; I don't, what's up with that?  
  
A/N: Here comes the final battle.

Chapter Seven-The Long and Winding Road

THE POWER CHAMBER

"Power Rangers! Oh POWER RANGERS! Come out to play-ay!" Divatox said, mocking them as Samantha turned on the communications uplink to the outside.

"What do you want with us?" she asked.

"For you to die, can you do that?" Divatox asked, as the rangers fell silent inside the Power Chamber.

Divatox stood, yelling, "ATTACK!" as the piranhatrons took battering rams, heading towards the Power Chamber now quicker than ever.

The rangers went to the front doors, putting their sides against the mammoth doors to try and block the incoming army. Though it was a futile maneuver, it held them back for a while. That is, until the piranhatrons found another way into the Power Chamber. They crashed down on ropes through the roof, and that's when the rangers pulled away from the door, to get rid of them.

The piranhatrons stormed the doors, and flooded into the Power Chamber. The rangers fought over wave after wave of piranhatrons, but more kept coming in at them. Destruction was prevalent around the rangers; Zordon's energy tube had been shattered, as well as cases that once held the old ranger uniforms.

"NO!" Samantha cried, seeing Zordon's energy tube being shattered as she was knocked to the floor by a troop of piranhatrons.

One piranhatron eyed the morphing grid, which if disabled would instantaneously de-morph and be powerless. It pulled out a small sword, moving closer to the grid. However, James eyed him and yelled to Susan, the closest ranger in range.

"SUSAN! STOP HIM! QUICK!" he yelled.

Susan made her move, kicking at the lone goon, and thwarting his attempt, but not a new piranhatron, which landed in from the roof. It smashed apart the morphing grid, and instantly the rangers de-morphed, shocked at what had happened. They continued fighting, until the piranhatrons ordered a sudden retreat.

"What the hell happened?" Samantha asked, feeling for any serious wounds.

"They hit the morphing grid, we just lost our powers," Greg said.

"And it looks like they got the electrical systems, the entire chamber is dim," Neil commented.

Three piranhatrons appeared, pulling out the stopper on a large rotating device. It began ticking and the piranhatrons disappeared. Samantha quickly realized what the device was.

"BOMB!" she yelled as the rangers ducked for cover.

The bomb exploded, and began rolling around the Power Chamber. It continued with more and more explosions, destroying everything in its path. Finally it rolled back to where it began, and created one final explosion, which brought the roof down on the rangers.

Divatox returned outside the chamber, watching the destruction her minions had unleashed on the rangers.

"YES! VIVA LA DIVA, WOO! ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICANT! This calls for a drink! Eltarian wine for EVERYONE!" she said.

She poured a glass for herself, and the rest of the remaining piranhatrons not destroyed in the collapse. They drank, finishing the bottle, and rejoicing in their well-earned victory. That's when a psychic messenger image of Dovatix appeared.

"Sister," Dovatix timidly said.

"Oh, what is it?" Divatox asked.

"I put Zelda away in the dungeons, but there's been a problem," she replied.

"What?" Divatox asked.

"I've been monitoring other planets for weakness, and I found that an Astro MegaShip has just been launched from...KO-35," Dovatix said.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I GOT RID OF ANDROS" Divatox roared.

Dovatix replied, "I realize that my great queen, however, they have selected someone else and that someone has taken the Astro MegaShip, and is searching for Zelda,"

Divatox sighed, saying, "I'll be back shortly. Killing one ranger will be like shooting Gilga fish in a barrel!"

She sighed again, dissolving her piranhatrons and then disappearing herself. In the rubble of the Power Chamber, rose a petite hand out of the destruction. It was Samantha; she had survived the horrible blast, with a cut on her forehead but what of her teammates? As if for an answer, the other four rangers rose up, dusting themselves off, each carrying a wound. James had a gash on his arm, Greg had a banged up knee, Susan had cuts on her cheeks and Neil had scraped up knees.

"It's gone...... it's really gone," Samantha said quietly.

"This is the end of the power rangers. We've failed, Divatox has won" Greg said sadly.

"Zordon would be so disappointed in us," Susan said softly.

"Wait," James said, "What's this?"

He picked up a small black box, and opened it. Immediately, a hologram of Zelda appeared before the teens.

"Rangers, if you have found this, then I have been captured by Divatox and her forces. The only way to save Earth, and the universe is to go into space, and head to Galaxy's Edge. It is a time vortex, which will lead you to Divatox's dark future and to me. In order for you to get into outer space, go to the NASADA center, give them the disk in this box, they will lead you to the shuttle. Good luck rangers," Zelda said, the hologram disappearing.

Samantha pulled out the disk and said, "Let's get to the NASADA center,"

NASADA CENTER-ANGEL GROVE

Samantha led the five into the center, where a gruff security guard stopped them. Samantha showed him the box, and he let them through. The NASADA president led the teens to the shuttle, and prepped it for liftoff. Tears dripped down Samantha's cheeks, now she was the one leaving farther than ever before.

"Liftoff in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! BLAST OFF!" the controller said.

The shuttle's ignition started and rumbled as the craft cleared the tower, and Earth's atmosphere.

KIYA NINJA ACADEMY-TOKYO, JAPAN

Kyle Martis sighed, sitting in his tent. He just finished another rigorous day of practice with his air ninja group. He was enjoying the academy, learning ninja and the Japanese language. Now it was time to check on his girlfriend, Samantha Collins, back in his hometown of Angel Grove, California.

"I wish I could see Samantha," he said as the locket glowed white.

He saw her, but thought the device was malfunctioning when he saw her on a space shuttle, looking out a window down toward Earth. Then he realized it, they were going to save Zelda. Divatox had really gone she-bitch and done it, now they were heading to the dark future.

"Good luck baby," he said quietly.

_I'll join alongside you to fight someday _he thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Author's Final Words

No disclaimer needed for this chapter.

Author's Final Thoughts and Words

First I'd like to once again thank my guiding light and the source of the beginning of my internet writing career: Andrea McPherren.  Andrea, you've helped me bring out my talents, sharing them with the Internet community. I hope you recover from your kneecap injury as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Right now, I'm at a standstill, I am not sure whether to write a full story of the travel to Galaxy's Edge or to just proceed to the arrival at Galaxy's Edge. E-mail me at GoldGriffin07@aol.com for your input.

Thanks so much,

Matt.


	9. Galaxy's Edge

Galaxy's Edge, an Overview

(Written 10/12/04)

While revising these stories, I thought I would give a quick look at the story that never got on the site called _Galaxy's Edge_.

About two days after the Rangers lifted off from the NASADA center, their shuttle is caught in a tractor beam with a larger ship. They disembark from the shuttle, and explore the mysterious ship. While exploring, they meet Zhane, a human from the distant planet of KO-35. Zhane introduces them to the rest of his AstroMegaShip.

Suddenly, they come under attack by the Fortress of Evil in which Astronema, the princess of evil and her general, Ecliptor, are chasing Zhane under Divatox's orders. Zhane gives the humans new Space morphers, and they become the Space rangers. They continue along to Galaxy's Edge, and learn of many things along the way. They learn that if Divatox drains Zelda of her magic, then she can rule the galaxy with it.

With a bit of dramatic irony, the readers would have learned that Astronema was really a KO-35 citizen named Karone, who was Zhane's cousin and kidnapped by Ecliptor and Divatox when she was young, and turned evil. The readers for a brief time would see a good side to Astronema/Karone, as she battled with her feelings until Ecliptor installed a microchip inside her to block all good emotions.

As the rangers neared Galaxy's Edge, Ecliptor revealed his true plans. He was using Astronema, and had her kill Zhane. After this, Samantha led the rangers in a battle, destroying the Fortress of Evil and Ecliptor. Where _Lost Dimension_ picks up is where _Galaxy's Edge_ ended.


End file.
